Why Can't We Be Friends
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: After the Final Battle, Sensei decides to visit the Overlord so they could be...FRIENDS? Even though the ninja hate the Overlord and the Overlord is his evil, corrupted self. In the end maybe they do become friends. Bad summery? Yes I know BROHOOF /) My Little Pony fans may or may NOT like this crazy one-shot! /)


**ONE-SHOT?! YES! More from ME! I was bored and I got time on my hands and since I care about each and ALL OF YOU (Even the haters)! **

**NOTE: Those in Boston who were by, near, or lost someone in the Marathon I'm sorry and let God Bless your family.**

* * *

Sensei was walking on an island in the middle of no where as if he was a turkey. Wu always likes to have some time to himself by exploring the world his father made for everyone to dwell in. After all he IS the son of the dude who made Ninjago! Though he blames himself for Garmadon's snakebite he'll never forget how it happened.

* * *

Kai: FINE! YOU SEE ME ROLLIN YOUR HATIN!

Cole: Yeah, when you're ROLLIN of a cliff I'll be HATIN to be you!

Jay: Plus you used the wrong 'you're'. Now I bet that I can run across the Earth in a few minutes as a Sunrise Exercise!

Zane: I BET I CAN GO A YEAR WITHOUT COMING BACK TO THE SURFACE!

Kai: NAH! I COULD SURVIVE THE PROCESS OF SUBDUCTION! (You know when land oceanic plates converge and the oceanic plated goes UNDER the land plate and it fills the volcano's magma chamber with water and most of the time it causes volcanoes to erupt and tsunamis to be formed. Example: Ever heard of The Ring of Fire?)

Cole: You people are losers. I CAN LIFT UP MARS AND SURVIVE SUPERNOVAS!

Sensei: Oh it's the four fools that I have to deal with.

Cole: HI SENSEI WHAT IS UP?!

Sensei: Hi My Little Emo. What do you want me to do for you? GIVE YOU MORE CAKE OR A SLAP WITH A BELT?!

Cole: NEITHER!

Zane: *Whispering to Kai and Jay* Why would Sensei slap Cole with a belt?

Cole: It's a LONG story!

Sensei: One night I got REALLY DRUNK and then...

Cole: HOW DOES TRUE POTENTIAL LOOK AND HOW DO WE GET IT?!

Sensei: You are such a girl, ANYWAY it looks like you're going Super Saiyan but with the colors of your elements and you get it by releasing... how...you...feel? NO! Ummm...YOU'RE PLEASED DURING A STRESSFUL SITUATION AND YOU DEAL WITH IT IN THE DUMBEST WAY AND THAT'S HOW YOU GET IT.

Jay: Seems reasonable. I don't know if I'm going to hangout with Nya tonight and since it's so stressful, I SHALL THROW KAI OUT OF THE WINDOW AND MARRY HER!

Sensei: I feel so BAD for your parents! I bet the police come and raid your house everyday!

Jay: *Whispers to himself* Every hour!

Kai: WHAT?!

Jay: NOTHING YOU FOOL!

Sensei: ONLY I CALL YOU FOOLS! FOOL! Anyway I gotta go so you FOOLS...*Sighs* WillbewatchingthebountywhileI'mgone.

Ninja: WHAT?!

Sensei: YOU WILL BE WATCHING THE BOUNTY WHILE I'M GONE! DO I SPEAK ENGLISH TO YOU PEOPLE?!

Kai: Sometimes but...

Sensei: SHAD AP!

Kai: *Sniff* YOUR SO MEAN!

Zane: But Sensei, why are you leaving?!

Sensei: I gotta go find my bro if you know what I'm sayin!

Ninja: NO.

Sensei: I'm going to find that jerk named Garmadon.

Ninja: OK!

Cole: But why are you taking that blade?

Sensei: IT'S A SWORD! Plus I'm going to be fighting my butt of while I'm finding him. It will be...The Legend of Garmadon and I'm the sexy elf guy...SENSEI!

Ninja: NO.

Zane: Is there another reason?

Sensei: Yeah, it's important.

Jay: WHY?!

Sensei: Cole, Zane, Jay, Kai, I got a story to tell you and it's NOT going to end pleasantly. One night when I was a kid...

* * *

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Wu are you sure you can handle wine?

Wu: DAD! I can handle anything! Just give me the wine, I'll drink it, and I'll rub it in Garmy's face *Drinks all the wine in 2 gulps*

Ultimate Spinjitzu Master: Are you ok you whining loser?

Wu: SHAD UP MARTIN!

USM: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?!

Wu: *Slams bottle on Martin's head: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Garmadon: Wu! What are you doing?

Wu: *Throws Garmadon through the fence and Garmadon lands by the GD and gets bitten* AW SNAKEBITE!

Garmadon: THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT...

Wu: BOOM DO DO DODO DO BOOM DO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO BOOM DO DO DODO BOOM DO DO DO DO DO DO BOOM DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DO dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo Doooooooooooooooooooooooooo DO DO DODODODODODO dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooDoooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo DO DO DODODODODODO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO BUM DO DO BUM DODO DODO DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DO BUM DO DODO CRASH DODODODO CRASH DODODODO...

Martin: STOP DOING SNAKEBITE AND HELP ME WITH YOUR BRO!

Wu: HE cANZE SUrvivewaal IN thevwa WEIFIWAL!

Martin: WHAT?!

Wu: I AM ERROR.

Martin: That's all I need to hear.

* * *

_'Man, those were some good times!' _He thought to himself then he saw some spirit floating in front of him. Just who he wanted to see.

"What do you want Wu?" The Overlord asked harshly.

"You know Steve many things happen but that doesn't mean that WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS!" Sensei screamed.

"Look, I know that you DRINK herbs as tea not SMOKING them like weed. Wait. HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?!"

"Something bad ALWAYS happens to someone named Steve!"

"LIES!"

"Eh. Keep on denying stuff I DON'T CARE BUT WE NEED TO BE FRIENDS!"

"Nope."

The Overlord tried to ignore Sensei Wu's childish antics to be this word 'friend' especially when it comes to BOTH of them sharing secrets and having fun times. Overlord thinks of ways to destroy and rebuild the universe of Ninjago in HIS image. The one word you can think. DARKNESS. But Sensei fights for the opposite. He tries to keep the world that his father made safe and sound by bringing the five prophesied Ninja together to fight any evil that comes in their way. The one word you can think. LIGHT.

Actually there are many words you can think that may or may not go with light and darkness but to be buried in darkness can drive one mad while being buried in light makes a person full of peace! But they say opposites attract! Evil and Evil don't go together! Maybe that's why the Overlord possessed Garmadon! But light and darkness attract but can't reveal their true feelings!

For example: Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon!

"Wu, why do want to be friends with the Master of Darkness?"

"Because the Bible says to 'LOVE YOUR ENEMIES AS YOURSELVES!' But my students refused to listen EVEN Zane! Since I need to show an example to them, who is better than YOU Steve?!"

"Look. If I become your friend, will you leave me alone? Because there's something I love and it's called...PERSONAL SPACE."

"OK! Let's go back to the bounty and watch Lloyd's favorite TV show since he's all about friendship."

Steve was looking at Wu as if he was a peach on the wrong side of the Moon. Why would Lloyd, The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, watch a show about FRIENDSHIP? TIZ MADNESS! BUT! TIZ Sparta. Steve was discombobulated in this situation he is now faced with. By the sounding of friend it looks like his future was just going to be him and Sensei Wu laughing, sharing, and doing more things that would make the Master of Corruption die as soon as he breathes in to say a word!

"What is the show anyway?" Steve asked.

"It's..."

* * *

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**MY LITTLE PONY**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH**

**MY LITTLE PONY!**

All Steve could do is slam his head onto the couch as soon as he heard those words. Sensei Wu was talking about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Again. How could Lloyd, The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master, be in love with a BUNCH OF PONIES?! All Lloyd did during the show was pretty scary to the Overlord. All he did: STARE. He started at the screen until commercials interrupted his program. Then he would look at The Master of Darkness then stare at the TV till the show was over.

"Wu, WHY DID YOU LET ME WATCH THIS?!" Steve screamed in anger.

"Because the show teaches you about FRIENDSHIP! Hence the title My Little Pony: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!" Sensei answered.

All Steve could do is facepalm.

"Yeah Overlord! My Uncle has a point if you ask me! He's right about the friendship and he's right about the magic!" Lloyd added.

**Why can't we be friends?**

**Why can't we be friends?**

**Why can't we be friends?**

**Why can't we be friends?  
**

"Can you PLEASE stop singing? You sound like a dying dolphin!" The annoyed Overlord complained.

"How do you know what a dying dolphin sounds like?" Jay questioned with a glare of death on his face.

"DUH! Dolphins are one of my favorite animals to eat! Where do you think I get the protein? MILKSHAKES?! HA! Who** LIED** to you?!" The Overlord laughed.

"Dude, why are you even HERE?!" Cole asked with an angry tone.

The Overlord smirked, "You're fellow Sensei wanted us to be friends but all you petty Ninja can do is scoff and make LOUD side comments that a cell can hear! You people represent GOOD yet what you're doing right now is stooping to MY level of EVIL"

Everyone was shocked and looked at each other then all around the room. They were dumbfounded but in Kai's case FLABBERGASTED. That's when Zane broke all of the silence.

"Steve AKA The Overlord is right. According to some of the lessons and scriptures that we've learn do talk about our actions. Gossiping about the Ultimate Evil is as bad as his actions. We should treat him kindly with love not hate. we must be his friends to the end and protect Ninjago even though he tries to destroy it. Even though it's obvious that good will prevail! And as a matter of fact..."

"Zane, if you're going to be talking as if this an election than you might as well have a suit and a Ninjagoan flag RIGHT behind you!" Kai remarked.

"I got an idea! STEVE! You watch the first to episodes of My Little Pony while we train! OK?!" Lloyd suggested.

"Ok. Steve agreed.

As soon as the ninjas left to train, Steve started to watch My Little Pony since he wants to stay around them more.

_'These ninjas are crazy and demented. Just like my family! WAIT. Am I starting to like these fools who defeated me and literally asked me to come here so I can watch a show about FRIENDSHIP? What THE STUFF?' _The confused Overlord thought to himself.

* * *

After an hour or so, the ninja came back with ice cream as a way to learn more about Steve and his 'great' life. As soon as they went into the living room they saw him...CRYING WITH JOY?

"Um Steve are you crying because something sad happened or because something funny happened?" Nya questioned.

"Twilight Sparkle is kinda like me thinking that she doesn't need friends but everyone does! Like that show Garfield and Friends! (MAN I LOVE THAT SHOW!)" The Overlord answered.

"Well you seem pretty DRUNK right now so you might as well get high from ice cream." Jay suggedted.

"Who said I was drunk?"

"...Kai?"

The Overlord glared at Jay, walked up to him, and held his hand up.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Jay yelled.

But the Overlord hugged him!

"You people are mentally insane especially YOU Kai! One drop of water in your mouth and you're the ultimate DRUNK!" Steve laughed.

"So are we friends? Sensei asked Steve.

Everyone glared at the Overlord with looks of hope.

"Yes. And to celebrate this we'll watch My Little Pony."

* * *

**Man does anyone notice that most Steves are troops or evil? Well in TV shows and games.**

**Do you like the Overlord's name? I made it up!**

**Like the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master's name? I also made it up?**

**Want more one-shots?**

**Anyway it's late. I done more than expected. Have a good day/night!**


End file.
